


钗头凤

by Glasshouse26



Category: 65 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 民国
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshouse26/pseuds/Glasshouse26
Summary: 在人间已是颠 何苦要上青天 不如温柔同眠





	钗头凤

早晨九十点钟的电车人总是很多，车门靠站打开的时候，外面的人瞧车里面的情形，就像看一种西洋鱼罐头里密不透风地垒在一起的一尾尾小鱼。因为人多的缘故，车厢里总免不了有股怪味，是一种男人的体味、女人的香水味、早饭的粢饭团和炸油条混合后奇异的气味。本来已经是素日里习惯了的，偏偏昨夜下了场雨，空气里残留的湿意把这味道捂得像是发了酵，那股过于分明的“人味”忽然又变得令人难以容忍起来。狭窄的车厢挤得人腾不开身，肩膀碰着肩膀，人肉贴着人肉，饶是如此他仍然把那一只纸盒高高地举着，那动作甚至带了点使命感的意味。  
纸盒上系着一个精美的蝴蝶结，临出门前他照例往上面喷了点香水。此刻那雪青的丝绸带子拂着他鼻尖，一丝玫瑰的甜香从周遭奇异的恶臭里跳脱出来，丝丝缕缕地钻进他鼻腔，呛得他打了个喷嚏。虽是如此，下车后他还是不放心一般，又将那盒子举起来用力地嗅了一嗅，生怕它也沾上了车厢里那股怪味。

他又是到吴家去。

这家的佣人都已经认得他，不必像第一次上门时那样在门厅里干等着他们上楼去通传。掌事的姚妈把他迎进客室里，吴淼坐在沙发上刚抖开了一张新的沪报，见他来了便笑道：“小刘来了。”他问了大小姐早，也不将手里那纸盒放到茶几上，只仍然双手托着，十分珍视的样子，仿佛那是什么一等一的贵重物品，道，“我给小吴先生送改好的西服来。”  
“他怕是还懒在床上没起来，”姚妈这时候正好给他沏了茶端上来，吴淼于是冲着她道，“去跟少爷说，刘师傅到了。”  
其实以他的年纪和资历，还远远不够格称师傅。知道他不是本地人，他们家的人都不和他讲上海话，但是即便是讲国语，调子也还是上海话的调子，尾音拖得又软又长，时时刻刻像在同什么人犯懒撒娇。他们姐弟都是这样。  
他连忙说不用，但姚妈还是去了。

吴磊亲自拆的那盒子，过程里脸上的表情像是在拆一件充满惊喜的礼物——明明事实不是那样。他解开那蝴蝶结的时候神情忽然一动，竟然当真凑上去闻了一闻，接着笑道：“是……玫瑰？”一时间他仿佛就有些窘，脸上也热起来，仿佛那点见不得光的心思给人看穿了似的——明明事实不是那样。  
吴家书房的那一面衣橱是他们吴家传家的古董，里面嵌着的一块雕梁画栋的大圆镜子也是老式的铜镜，映出来的人有些变形，吴磊给那镜子照得眼睛不是眼睛鼻子不是鼻子，却仍然拿手郑重地正了正衣领，用一种郑重其事的口吻道：“这手工做得倒真是巧。”  
做西服是这样，少一寸便窄了，多一寸又嫌肥大，这套衣长肩宽腰身却都做得十分合衬，严丝合缝，浑像从他身上长出来的一样。刘昊然淡淡一笑，“师傅做的，手工自然是巧。”  
吴家这样的人家的衣服，自然是轮不上他这个还未出师的学徒来做的。吴磊又露出那副惯常的胡搅蛮缠的娇嗔神气，“那也是刘师傅量身量得准。”

临要走时，姚妈提了一个食盒追出来，拿手一摸竟然还烫。“少爷也不知打哪儿想到的，昨晚非缠着说今早要做烩面吃，”姚妈同他都是从河南到上海来的，他第一回上吴家来，门厅里等着通传那一刻钟姚妈便将他的底细探了个门儿清，因有同乡这层关系在，此后也对他多有照拂。她在上海待得时日长了，讲话也捏拿着本地的姆妈那种派头和强调，画得极细的两道眉齐齐扬起来，仿佛要飞进稀疏的鬓角里去，“我同他讲，他们南方人，精细讲究得哦，肯定吃不惯我们那样的东西……非要，就是要我做……做好了人家少爷就尝那么一口……我就同他讲了他们吃不惯这样的东西……他笑啊，说刘师傅是你们那里人，你拿去给他好了……我一早天没亮叫人去买的羊骨头，慢火炖了五个钟头呢……”

姚妈仍在絮絮叨叨地说，此后的话他却已经无心再听了。

回去仍是坐电车，这时候车上的人就少得多了，车厢里甚至显得空旷，那落差使人难以相信这车与来时的实属同一型号。他座位对面坐着的是两个年轻的女学生，穿着新式的中学校服，膝盖上放着一摞用电影明星海报包着书皮的课本。两个人叽叽喳喳笑个没完，过了会儿忽然沉寂下来，他这时候如果抬头就能看到她们正鬼鬼祟祟地拿余光偷偷瞧他。他因着今天是去吴家的缘故，打扮得比平日讲究，白衬衫是新做的，不久前才浆洗过。浅米色的背带裤，那样子说是上海的男大学生也不勉强。他很罕见的脸上没有做这一种受惯了女人气的行业的人常有的谄媚的苦意。他当然也是好看的，吴磊时常说他是太不知道自己漂亮了。  
他把那三层的朱漆洒金的食盒放在膝盖上，双手十分珍惜地保护着，像对待来时那只扎着雪青色缎带的纸盒子。食盒还是烫的，隔着浅米色的布料烫着他大腿的皮肤，烫得他心口也微微地热起来。刚才同姚妈讲话时，他就看到吴家二层的阳台上，白色卍字阑干后立着一道铅灰色的人影。他记着方才看见吴磊的寝衣是铅灰色的。他仿佛能想象那人脸上的表情，大而幽深的眼睛里猫一样狡黠的笑意。

他想起吴磊总是先想起他那双眼睛，第一回见吴磊，他整个人他第一个看见的也是眼睛——大而幽深的眼睛，宽褶的双眼皮，睫毛又浓又密，在下眼睑投下一片漆黑的参差不齐的阴影，那阴影又是毛茸茸的，不是上海出名的法国梧桐那一种冷硬而规整的线条，是一种叫怕羞草的植物，手指轻轻碰一碰那叶片就要敏感地蜷缩起来。  
他没在现实里看过这么漂亮的眼睛——西洋广告里金黄头发的女人倒是有相似的眼皮和睫毛，但她们的瞳仁是一种并不剔透的，死气沉沉的苍兰色，不像吴磊的黑白分明，泛着活气，时时刻刻像含着两汪情意绵绵的泉。

 

那一回很罕见的，是主顾自己上他们裁缝铺来。其实他们铺子里的人都喜欢吴小姐来，吴小姐人和善，而且还漂亮——即使能到他们这个裁缝铺做衣服的都是沪上有头有脸的人家，吴小姐在一众太太小姐里仍然是其中姿容风度尤为出众的一个。更重要一点是出手阔绰，小费给的多，回回上他们铺子来都带点心，有时是乔家栅的糕点，有时带一盒子青鸟咖啡馆的奶油泡芙。  
那回来的时候是快要过端午了，她弟弟跟在她身后，提着一盒功德林的粽子。吴家的少爷掀开门口装着的透明塑料帘钻进他们铺子里来，他太高了，比得他身旁穿着高跟鞋的吴小姐都矮了下去，铺子里的天花板好像也惶然地变低了——他后来发觉其实他比吴磊还要高出半寸，只能归结于是吴磊漂亮得太过扎眼，线条轮廓看着甚至像混了西洋人的血。“爱美之心人皆有之”，吴磊美得令人无法视而不见。他给缝纫机轧了手也没发觉，指尖冒出的殷红血珠豆粒那样大了，他才哎呦一声丢了手里裁了一半的衣料，“冒冒失失的，也不怕客人看了笑话，”师傅扯着嗓子骂道，吴小姐和那漂亮的青年便也循声望过来，他简直羞惭至极。  
后来听见吴小姐介绍说这是她弟弟，那时候他正呆呆地将受伤的手指含在口腔里，心里却感到一阵自己也说不上来的如释重负。抬眼便对上那吴家少爷望过来的眼睛，大而幽深的，阴沉沉的睫毛和眼皮，两汪含情脉脉的泉眼里是猫一样的狡黠的笑意。

那以后他便常常见到吴磊。他并不到铺子里来，知道刘昊然的师傅和吴家的人都是熟识的，来得频繁了免不了有闲话传到他母亲耳朵里。那时刘昊然还住在裁缝铺的阁楼上，他们几个师兄师弟每周轮流出去买菜，轮到刘昊然这时总是周四。吴磊便总是掐着周四早晨他出门去买菜的点在裁缝铺门口等着他，也不敢用家里的车，他坐在黄包车里抱着手臂睡眼惺忪，见刘昊然出来了，便赶紧跳下车来，再不急不徐地走到路的对面去，很有风度地笑道：“刘师傅——怎么又是这样巧！”刘昊然也不是傻子，心里知道天下没有这样回回都是巧合的事情，只可能是人为作用的结果。他想破了头也想不明白呼风唤雨的吴小少爷为何偏偏对他青睐有加，不惜这样自降身价。  
他起先很拘谨，总是吴磊来主动——自然总是吴磊。许多个周四的早上，吴磊陪着他一齐走到菜场去。早晨是街巷市井在一日之中最为人声鼎沸的时候，路两旁挤满了人，走梳头的，卖菜的，卖早点和零嘴儿的，琳琅满目，目不暇接。吴磊从前不曾有过机会到这样的地方来，看见什么都觉得新奇。刘昊然根本看不住他，不过一个晃眼的功夫，他就又钻进人堆里去看一个挑着担子卖馄饨的人表演。那人将碗顶在头顶上滴溜溜地转个没完，同时手一刻不停地拎着大铁勺将煮熟的馄饨舀进洒了虾皮和葱花的清汤里，那动作宛如行云流水一般，令人想到他从前在武侠话本里看过的“轻功水上漂”。吴磊从怀里掏出银票来，刘昊然连忙来拉他道：“小少爷您到时候再把肚子吃坏了——”吴磊便一如既往地，用那双大而幽深的眼睛望着他，眼里很含着几分恳求的意思。刘昊然于是立刻软化下来：“……你要真想吃，下回我给你做。”吴磊呆了一呆，似乎没想到能够得到他这样的许诺，抓着他的手臂用力晃了晃，喜出望外道：“那你答应我了！可不许赖！”  
他有时候想不明白两种截然不同的气质为什么能在吴磊身上结合得这样好——他将西装外套脱了搭在臂弯里，穿着银色修身的西装马甲走在他身边时，明明是那样一副风度翩翩的派头。然而他走在菜场里时又总兴高采烈地左顾右盼，扎进人堆看杂耍表演，表演结束后他总是第一个带着众人拍掌喝彩；身上从来只揣着整额的银票，只好央求刘昊然拿出铜板来给他买那些乱七八糟的零嘴吃。那些时候他看着又不过是个孩子。被宠坏了的孩子，从出生那一刻起，整个世界于他而言都是唾手可得的——他想象不到有什么东西是吴磊渴求却不能够得到的，哪怕他自己最终也都在那双眼睛面前败下阵来。

那回是吴磊第二次进店里来，这次却是同顾小姐一起。顾小姐是顾司令的女儿，在沪上是有名的美人儿，也是他们店里的常客了。一开始只见到顾小姐一个人从车上下来，仿佛是盛装打扮过，穿一件高开杈的墨绿色丝绒旗袍，耳坠到项链是一成套的翡翠，梳着当下时兴的爱司头，嘴唇上一抹张扬的朱红。几个店里的学徒都盯着她看得痴了。  
师傅亲自上去把她迎进了店里，“顾小姐今个儿怎么有空亲自来，”他殷勤地搭讪道，“是来挑料子，还是做新旗袍？”  
顾小姐却并不答话，只依然回身对着门口的方向，似有几分娇嗔地唤道：“你在门口愣着做什么，进来呀！”她声音不大，却正好够整个铺子里的人都听得清楚。刘昊然便也下意识地抬眼朝门口望去，却发现走进来的人正是吴磊。他微微勾着头，仿佛很不情愿似的，飘忽的眼神在店里巡了一圈，正对上刘昊然呆呆地望着他的眼睛，便立即将头又深深地埋了下去。顾小姐靠过去，很亲昵似的挽起他的手臂，“说要给我挑生日礼物呢，自己又磨磨蹭蹭不肯进来——！”埋怨的话里却没有真的埋怨，三分娇嗔七分亲昵，倒同吴磊向他撒娇时如出一辙——或者是他们上海人讲起话来就都是这样。吴磊很不自在似的，想要甩开她拖住他的手，又硬生生地忍下了，这一句喃喃的，不知道是说给谁听：“……怎么就非要到这里来……”刘昊然像是往胃里吞进了石块，沉甸甸的重量拉扯着他的五脏六腑一起下坠。  
他给他们上茶，顾小姐正坐在那里挑衣料，吴磊见他端着茶杯过来了，竟然亲自起身去接，师傅和顾小姐都很感到怪异似的，眼神诧异地扫了他们一眼，两个人慌乱中竟然同时松了手，满满的一杯滚烫的茶水全泼在了吴磊身上。在场几个人都呆了，顾小姐在旁发出一声短促的尖叫，眼看刘昊然的师傅又要骂他，吴磊连忙勉强地笑着替他解围道：“是我自己不小心，不干刘师傅的事。”  
有了这意外，他们很快地便走了。他自然是又挨了师傅一顿骂，然而此时此刻这件事已经不足够令他沮丧了。他蹲在地上收拾矮几上用过的茶杯，一眼便看到顾小姐那只，杯壁的边缘沾着十分鲜明的一抹红色。他怔怔地对着那枚口红印发了一会儿呆，心里颇有些说不上来的酸涩，但又立刻在心里让自己不要犯傻，这才正是平常不过的事。  
却没想到那晚吴磊会寻上门来。那时候已经是半夜了，其他的师兄师弟们都已经睡下，屋子里响亮的鼾声此起彼伏，外头却很安静。他第一眼透过窗子看到站在外头的吴磊的时候，还以为自己是在做梦。但这如果是个梦，未免也太荒唐了些——他也不愿意承认他对吴磊的心思已经深到了做梦也要梦见他的地步。这时候那人也抬眼向楼上看过来了，那神情让刘昊然觉得陌生，不是吴磊惯常那张狡黠又明媚的脸，反而有些忐忑似的，眉宇间凝着重重的忧郁。他这下便知道这不是梦了，他不曾在现实里见过吴磊露出这样的神情，自然就不会在梦里梦见。  
他披了衣服，匆匆跑下楼去，阁楼老旧的楼梯踩上去嘎吱作响，每响一下他都胆颤心惊，然而他却知道他此刻仿佛要跳出胸膛的心脏并不是为了害怕吵醒师傅和其他人的缘故。吴磊在后门等着他，两个人一见到面，都有些窘似的，刘昊然深深地皱起眉，道：“你怎么跑到这里来……这里实在不是你该来的地方……你……”

吴磊望着他，那模样几乎可以说是卑微了，“我怕我不来，你以后就再不愿意见我了。”

“你……你这又是哪里的话……”刘昊然忽然发现自己身上穿的是刚刚随手拎起来的一件旧背心，上面还沾着给缝纫机用作润滑用的机油的污渍，愈发的窘迫起来。他道，“吴先生，从前也怪我没有同你说清楚……我知道你也只是一时新鲜，我们……”  
吴磊急了，伸手想去扯刘昊然的袖子，看清他穿着的是背心后，便一咬牙直接捏住了刘昊然的手，吴磊的手很凉，一瞬间把刘昊然冻了个激灵。吴磊很急切地解释道：“今天是顾小姐生日，我们两家是世交，她缠着我要我送她生日礼物，才有你今天看到的这样……我知道我不是一时新鲜！我是真的，是真的……”他此后的话仿佛有些说不出口似的，声音嗫喏着渐渐低下去，抓着刘昊然的手却越捏越紧，生怕一松手对方就要逃跑似的。刘昊然心烦意乱，口气也不耐烦起来：“吴先生，我看你根本不知道自己在说什么。我同你是绝没有可能的……你自己也知道。你还是快回去吧。”  
吴磊呆呆地望着他，吸了下鼻子，却真的慢慢地松手了。刘昊然讲不清楚他自己心里头是庆幸多些还是失望多些。他狠着心往回走了两步，却看到吴磊依然呆呆地立在原地，那模样像只被遗弃的幼犬，令他感到自己十罪不赦。他心中一酸，不受控制地又走回去，开口要劝他回家，谁知吴磊忽然抬头道：“你只讲没有可能，却不讲你不喜欢我……你的心思也和我一样的，对不对？”刘昊然给他逼得讲不出话来。下一刻吴磊竟然不管不顾地将自己的脑袋塞到他胸口，两条手臂紧紧绕住他的腰，全然不顾他身上还沾着机油的油渍。刘昊然大脑一空，还未来得及推开他，就听见他可怜兮兮地道：“我好冷啊，昊然。”也不知道他是怎么知道他名字的。  
他最终是败下阵来。他在吴磊面前总是要败下阵来的。

 

后来为了见面方便，刘昊然便搬出了裁缝铺的阁楼，另外在外头租了房子。现在住的是一栋石库门式的衖堂三层房子的一间房，黄包车把他放在衖堂口，拐进去是一条羊肠小道，他这一向轻车熟路来惯了的。这一段日子一直下雨，因这时已经进入农历五月，这时节一向是沪上的黄梅雨季，这雨仿佛很理直气壮似的，日日夜夜没完没了。上海的天渐渐热起来，他们家宅子里的炭火盆已经熄了，从有形状的陆地到无形状的空气都是潮的，衣裳和被褥仿佛也都沾上了湿气，总觉得一日下来从头到脚都不干爽，使人生出些关于古人诗里“床头屋漏无干处”的错误感悟。他在这个季节常犯伤风，每一回呼吸鼻腔里都像堵着生了铜绿霉菌的棉絮，连这棉絮都是湿的，因此更讨厌下雨。也因为下雨，这一路走起来崎岖而泥泞，他走到半道停下来，扯出怀里的手帕擦了擦额上的汗，又俯下身去揩了揩西装裤脚溅上的泥水。本来应当是烦躁的，又因为是去见刘昊然，竟生出几分奇异的平和来。 

一进门就闻到浓烈的羊肉的香气，他眼睛在房间里四下地找，看见是角落里放着一只洋油炉子，炉子上坐着一只缺了把儿的砂锅，咕噜咕噜地冒出温暖的白色蒸汽来。炉子紧挨着一张木头桌子，上头放着油瓶，几样佐料和碗筷，还有一只三层朱漆描金的食盒。从碗筷到桌子，都是陈旧或斑驳的，因此显得那只金碧辉煌的簇新的豪华食盒格外的扎眼。因为那桌子本来该是张梳妆台，上头还嵌着一块很大的椭圆形镜子，此时被砂锅的热气熏得雾腾腾的，又不是梅雨季那一种惹人厌烦的潮湿。刘昊然本来是坐在房间正中的一张方桌旁专心致志地裁着一块黑色的衣料，见他进来了连忙起身来迎他，嘴上道“怎么也不告诉一声就来了”，嘴角和语气却都是上扬的，吴磊便知道他心里其实对他的不请自来很是欢喜。他因为方才在工作的缘故，鼻尖上还架着一副圆形细脚的眼镜，那打扮在他看来像个可爱的小老头儿，有种他们即将过完了一生一世的幻觉。他在那雾气蒙蒙的镜子里隐隐约约地看见自己半张情不自禁地微笑着的脸。

刘昊然把方桌上的衣料和缝纫机都暂时地安置到床上去——连床也是简陋的床，只在床脚雕刻着一些粗糙的花样。钢丝绷子的床睡起来很硬，最初吴磊有时抱怨那床睡得他浑身都疼，发觉刘昊然因此不敢再留他过夜以后，便再也没提过这话。床上铺着湖蓝底的织锦薄毯，柔软又矜贵，和那只朱漆描金的食盒一样，在这严格落实一切从简原则的屋子里有一种格格不入的扎眼。又端出两副碗筷，盛出两份面来。其实他这里本来只有一副碗筷，后来吴磊留下来吃饭留得多了，又替自己添置了一副，显示出一副理直气壮地要进入他的生活的决心。因此两只碗就不一样，吴磊那只是细腻又匀称的白瓷，筷子也是乌木镶银的，他仿佛捧着一个简化了的微缩的吴家。两份面也不一样，吴磊面前那碗里羊肉高高得拱成一座小山，他面前这碗就几乎都是汤和面。  
他见吴磊捧着碗呼哧呼哧吃得高兴，忍不住笑道：“姚妈不是说你不吃？”  
吴磊的脸像给那烩面的蒸汽熏热了一样，飞起两道红霞，嗔怪地望了他一眼，恼羞成怒道：“你明明都知道……你还要问！”  
吃过饭以后刘昊然收拾了碗筷，拿出制成的毛壳来让吴磊试。吴磊那双眼睛瞪得猫一样圆，睫毛扑扇着露出微微困惑的样子，刘昊然被他看得脸热，含糊道：“……在铺里看见这衣料，颜色质地都好，就自己留下来了……”并且一再地强调，因为是自己人的缘故，师傅给他的价格是格外的优惠。他的手从吴磊的肩膀划到胸口，“喏，正合适，不用再改了。”吴磊从他的声音里听出他对这回的作品似乎是格外的自满，又想起他早上送做好的西装来时那句淡淡的“师傅做的手工自然是巧”，更觉得他可爱。刘昊然正要替他将半成品的大衣脱下来，他心里一热，隔着褪了一半的大衣便把刘昊然搂住了，他比刘昊然矮一些，头顶细软的发正蹭着他的下巴，动作像只撒娇讨乖的猫，嘴上仍调侃道：“昊然这样贤惠，我娶你回家做少奶奶好不好？”  
刘昊然脸一热，却是将他搂得更紧了一些。屋子里窗户没有打开，刚刚吃面吃得两人身上都热了，现在抱在一块儿更是闷得慌，却谁也不舍得松开似的。吴磊仍是一个劲地，不饶人地追问，“好不好？嗯，好不好？”他只好红着脸低头去堵吴磊的嘴。并非是头一回了，再亲密的事情两人也做过，嘴唇相触那一瞬间他却仍还是感到一阵滑过皮肤的颤栗。他们都是如此的美貌与年轻，又不仅仅是贪恋着对方的美貌与年轻。这样痴情，不知是幸还是不幸。吴磊嘴唇薄，不笑时时常抿成细细的一线，都说薄嘴唇的人也薄情。刘昊然道：“尽胡说。”也不晓得是在回应吴磊还是回答自己心中那把声音。讲完了，心里却恍然生出几丝若有所失的怅惘来。

他们自以为来往的十分隐秘，都是在他们家的人都睡下以后，趁着夜色深了偷偷地来，再趁着天没亮时悄悄地走。有时候来得很晚，刘昊然也依然备着宵夜等着他。有一回吴磊照旧是半夜才来，来了以后坐在屋子里唯一一张方桌旁狼吞虎咽一碗酒酿圆子。吃饱了，餍足地舔舔沾了桂花蜜的嘴唇，笑道：“你看我们总这样幽会，是不是像罗密欧与朱丽叶？”讲完了才想起刘昊然不可能读过什么莎士比亚，然而他自己的脸色却是微微一变。罗密欧与朱丽叶，是浑然忘我的罗曼蒂克，是“虽千万人吾往矣”——然而到底是悲剧收尾——所谓道德上的胜利同爱情的圆满相比不值一提。他心里一沉，隐约觉得这仿佛是个不祥的凶兆——所幸刘昊然没有读过莎士比亚。只是一贯地望着他，并不明白他内心经历了怎样一番波折，漆黑的眼睛里却仍是柔情和纵容。果然地，接下来他问：“罗密欧与朱丽叶是什么？”吴磊便道：“没什么，我胡说八道罢了。”  
也很少约在外头，以吴磊父亲的身价和地位，在许多场合都能碰见认识他或他父亲的人，整个上海滩与他而言是个更大些的俱乐部。只有一回，他们一同去国泰看电影。电影院是最摩登的几何建筑，开着高高的穹顶，点着橘黄色的枝形吊灯，因此把里头一切的物体都照成贵重的金黄色。刘昊然从前只是在路过时，心怀敬畏地观望它金碧辉煌的外观，并没有真正地进来过。玻璃和丝绒本都是他熟悉的事物，放到这样一个环境里，却顷刻间变得完全两样了；他看什么都觉得新奇，又要时刻留心着不让那新奇露出端倪来，因此感到格外的紧张和焦虑。他紧张时一贯锁着眉头，在旁人看来是一副不近人情的表情——前面说了他实在是长了一张漂亮又矜贵的脸。因着是来戏院的缘故，还穿上了他年前新做的一套西装，乳白色的，簇新又硬挺，做回来以后他一共没穿过两回。他同吴磊混迹在影院的人群里，说是两个少爷也没人会疑心。等找到了座位坐下来，灯灭了，吴磊去牵他的手时，却摸到他一手心湿热的汗。

散戏的时候他们一道从楼上下来，楼梯上挤着许多的人，汇成一股滔滔地向下流的人海。等到了楼梯下边，忽然听见后头有人喊：“吴少爷！”吴磊心里一跳。硬着头皮扭过头去，看见是陈家的太太，同他母亲是牌搭子，时时一起搓麻的，关系甚是亲密。自然也认识刘昊然，她们那一帮小姐妹全在同一家裁缝铺里做衣服，便于彼此之间探知衣料的价格和样式，暗中进行攀比。到了她们这个年纪，该从男人那里受的骗都受过一遍，对甜言蜜语也有了戒心。刘昊然不像铺子里其他师兄师弟那样懂得花言巧语，反而使她们放心。此时在这种场景下相见，三人俱是微微的一愣。吴磊很勉强地笑道：“陈姨。”他便也不得不跟着招呼道：“陈太太。”此时他有意地想与吴磊拉开一些距离，偏偏两人的肩膀给人群推挤得紧紧挨在一起，全然动弹不得。陈太太自然也瞧见了，浓浓的笑堆在嘴唇上，神情却颇有些古怪，“小刘也在。”他心里像打碎了一个暖水瓶，银白色的壶胆嚯朗朗地碎成一地。  
人流到了玻璃门外便迅速地分流开去，此时已经是傍晚了，天黑沉沉地压下来，他们连晚霞都错过了。吴磊看出他的心神不宁，反而主动地安慰他道：“你不要担心，她不会想到我们……”然而他这话说得实在没有说服力，他自己脸上也是一副心绪纷乱，惴惴不安的神情。此时两人已经坐在黄包车上，吴磊打住不再说了，只将手伸进他的口袋里握住他的，他始终沉默着没有作声，却是用力地捏了捏吴磊那一只手。

此后有一天，师傅有事出去了，他在店里赶制一件旗袍。几个师兄坐在里间吃肉包子，包子从外头买回来的时候是拿报纸包着的，连带着包子雪白的面皮上也印上了淡淡的铅字。他们仿佛觉得很有趣似的，照着那包子上的文字大声地朗读出来：“吴江国先生与太太的令郎，吴磊先生，和顾明安司令的……”刘昊然耳朵里嗡地一声，在他自己反映过来之前，已经把那被他们丢在地上的报纸捡了起来，报纸上全是油渍，公告那一栏，那个磊字已经糊开了，成为小小的模糊的一个黑色方块，但这确确实实是宣布吴磊和顾小姐订婚的公告，不会有错，不会因为一个微不足道的黑色方块而改变什么。他又想起顾小姐印在杯子上那枚鲜红的唇印，周围的一切忽然变得遥远而模糊起来，仿佛都与他不再相干了。

他这天回家时天已经黑了，远远地便看见有个黑影在门前徘徊着，他没等认清来人，已经先下意识地迫不及待地开口叫了一声：“磊磊？”那人僵了一下，扭过身来，来的人却是吴淼。  
吴淼在他这间屋子里，就像那钢丝床上织锦的毯子，洋油炉子旁搁着的那一只攒金食盒一样，一种令人觉得扎眼的格格不入。明明出身一样的家庭，吴磊却并不令他感到这种坐立不安的困顿与局促。她一进门，目光已先在房间里打量了一周，一眼就看见床脚的阑干上还晾着一件未干的衬衣——她弟弟的衬衣。她一脸敷衍的笑顷刻间便冻住了，脸上露出一副介于忧愤与尴尬间的神情来。  
刘昊然要给她倒茶，茶叶已经冲进了白瓷杯子里——是吴磊那一套碗碟中的一只——，提起热水瓶那一刻才想起那里头已经是空的。吴淼在此刻显得十分善解人意：“你别忙了，坐下罢。”然而此情此景下这样不合时宜的体贴反倒使他更加难堪。  
她母亲有她自己的打算，她就吴磊这么一个儿子，她父亲却不止吴磊这么一个儿子——她并不在乎刘昊然同吴磊的事情里几分真假，只要传出流言来就已经是隐患。所以她才这么急切地要攀上顾家这门亲戚—— “唉……偏要我来做这个王母娘娘！”刘昊然青白着一张脸，面容很是惨淡。吴淼脸上也露出几分懊恼的颜色，知道自己说了个不合时宜的笑话，唯一在场的两个人谁也不会以为有趣。

 

那晚吴磊照旧的来了，一奔进门就急急地问他是否看到了报纸上的公告，看样子却并不知道吴淼同他谈过，他反倒松了口气。“我娘根本没有问过我的意思，我也是早上看了报纸才知道，”他先是很懊丧似的，接着又小心翼翼地观察他的脸色，害怕他生气，“我肯定不会同她订婚的，这简直是胡闹……两个没有爱的人，怎么能够一生一世……”其实也知道这世道里的婚姻十之八九都是无爱的，只是他总觉得自己同他们是两样。他话讲到一半，忽然扑过来紧紧地搂住他的脖子，刘昊然伸手盖住他的眼睛，低头十分珍重地吻在他的唇上。他不愿意叫吴磊看见他哭了。都说薄嘴唇的人大多薄情——他多么希望吴磊也是这样。天地这么大，容得下这么多无爱的夫妻，偏就容不下一对真正的有情人。  
他翻来覆去到了后半夜仍然难以入眠，知道吴磊也是一样。一片黑暗的寂静里，吴磊忽然开了口，口气又快又急，声音压得很低，“我们去香港吧……你同我去香港，我从前留洋的时候认识的朋友，现在在香港的……我们或者可以去投奔他……都说上海要打仗了，正好，我们走吧……我有朋友在船政局的，可以替我们弄到船票……好不好？昊然，我们一同去香港吧。”  
他刻意将口气放得很轻快，好展现自己的兴致勃勃，哪怕是面对一个变幻莫测的、他根本没有底气的未来。他要是真的同刘昊然私奔了，他的家人绝对会发疯的，也许会同他断绝关系也不一定——可家人总是家人，到头来总会宽宥他的。他母亲就他这么一个独子……他倒是知道他父亲在外头还和别的女人有孩子。但，那又怎么样？他又不图他父亲那些钱。也许一开始是会困难些，可他和刘昊然总归可以自食其力。他同刘昊然在这简陋屋子里度过了这么多个夜晚，不是照样很幸福？他们总有出路。

刘昊然沉默了半晌，轻轻叹了口气，抬手摸了摸他的头发。“睡吧。”

他便当这是默许。反正刘昊然总会答应他，他一向什么都答应他的，他也没有拒绝的道理。去香港他一样可以开他的裁缝店。吴磊心里愈盘算愈觉得前途光明，一天下来困扰着他的那些事情，他几乎都要不记得他为何会为它们感到困扰了。他的心轻快得像是要飞起来，仿佛已经看到一个幸福又坦荡的未来铺展在他们眼前，仿佛已经跟刘昊然一起去了香港。刘昊然可能还没有坐过那样大的船呢——他从前倒是坐过，去留洋那时候……吴磊打了个呵欠，迷迷糊糊地睡着了，梦里身体也还紧紧贴向刘昊然那一侧。

 

从梦里醒来时他还是感到恍惚，一时间分不清自己身在何处。一个梦，反反复复做了五年，几千个日夜，没完没了。梦里永远是他同刘昊然最后一次见面时的情形，他恳求刘昊然同他一起去香港——那时他决计也没想到那竟然便是诀别了。他仍记得他第二天天不亮就起了床，预备着去船政局找他的朋友临时加订两张今日去香港的船票。临走前刘昊然照例将他送到了衖堂口，约好了傍晚在码头会合。吴磊用力地，兴致很高地朝他挥一挥手，道：“今晚见。”他便也挥挥手，笑道：“今晚见。”

那一晚他却没有能在码头等到刘昊然。

他再到刘昊然住的屋子去，早已是人去楼空了。屋子里只剩下几样简陋的家具，五斗橱的抽屉一个个伸开着，可见主人走得匆忙。昨晚吃馄饨剩下的碗筷都没有洗，刘昊然破了一个口的蓝色粗磁大碗同他那副白瓷碗筷杂乱地堆叠在一起，碗口还腻着厚厚一圈冷掉了的油垢，散出腥臭的气味。失去了被褥的铁床外露着钢丝绷子，床脚雕刻粗糙的铁阑干上挂着那张湖蓝色的织锦毯子，还有一件崭新的黑色的大衣——正是几个月前刘昊然要他试穿的那一件。他呆呆地在屋子里站了一会儿，走上前将那大衣从架子上取下来，怔怔地搂在怀里，眼泪便滔滔地流了下来。  
后来还是吴淼动了恻隐之心告诉他实情，说那天下午其实是她去见过刘昊然，他母亲的娘家在军中给刘昊然找了个十分有前程的差事。他听说后简直发了疯，大病了一场，来年春天时才渐渐地痊愈，婚事自然是搁下了，甚至连吴家那一年的春节也过得十分惨淡。他恨毒了他家里的人，尤其是他母亲，整整半年里没有同她讲过一句话。病着不清醒的时候，口中总叫刘昊然的名字，睡梦中怀里也紧紧搂着那件大衣不肯撒手。有时候也怪刘昊然，然而想到他现在生死未卜，正忍受着他无法想象的苦楚，便立刻又狠不下心来。说到底都是因为他——不然他还在裁缝铺里好好做着他的学徒，也许这时已经出师了。  
他母亲来同他谈心，翻来覆去不过是那几句。“你这是跟娘使小性子呢，”坐在他床头，端起循循善诱的一副慈母相，“你还记不记得，小时候带你去苏州玩，你非要买那个孙悟空的糖人儿，我说那玩意脏，不肯给你买，你也是这样，气得好几天不肯理娘……”她讲到此处甚至动情地微笑了起来。他难以置信地望着他的母亲——她怎么能够这样地谈起刘昊然，将他同一个五官模糊的廉价的糖人划等号？她得不到回应，不多时便走了，姚妈进来给他送饭，他道：“姚妈，家里有羊汤吗？我想吃你做的羊肉烩面。”她望着他叹了口气，颇为疼惜地摸了摸他的头发，道：“好。”他的眼泪便又簌簌地落下来。

上海沦陷后他们举家迁到香港来，到香港不久后，他父亲便同他母亲进行了离婚。他母亲到最后也算求仁得仁，如愿以偿地从他父亲的情妇和私生子们手里分走了一半的财产。其实他母亲如果当真放任他和刘昊然的事，他们是否真能一生一世也未可知。她应该比谁都更知道没人能保证罗曼蒂克的激情能燃烧至两个人睡进坟墓那一天——既然她和他父亲就是这样。可她非要这样硬生生将他们拆开——世间传为佳话的那些爱情故事，许多之所以为人津津乐道不过是为了这一个“东风恶，欢情薄”。由不可抗力的外界因素强行终结的爱情永远最持久。罗密欧与朱丽叶是这样，他同刘昊然也是这样。  
他注定要记得刘昊然一辈子，不然也不会时至今日还在做着那一个意难平的旧梦。

五月末的香港已经进入酷暑的前奏，满街的女人都穿起了抹胸和短袴，这也是从前在上海绝不会见到的奇景。他这天起了个大早，搭电车到铜锣湾一家新开的裁缝店去。早晨九十点钟的电车人总是很多，车门靠站打开的时候，外面的人瞧车里面的情形，就像看一种西洋鱼罐头里密不透风地垒在一起的一尾尾小鱼。狭窄的车厢挤得人腾不开身，车厢上的女人恨不得让身上能够裸露的皮肤全都出来抛头露面，那种人肉贴着人肉的感觉因此鲜明到了令人不堪忍受的地步，吴磊将那一只纸盒紧紧护在胸前，深深地吸了口气，被车厢里浓烈的汗臭味呛出了一个喷嚏。  
这家裁缝铺是他姐夫推荐的，香港的高级成衣店越开越多，难得找到一家不糊弄的，手艺精湛的师傅。铺子里坐着个学徒模样的年轻人，看起来不过十六七岁，十分热情地招呼他：“先生是拣衣料还是做西装？”他讲话一听就是香港本地人的口音，他们那一种语言，吴磊在这里住了三年也依然学不会。

吴磊将那一直紧紧护在胸前的纸盒双手托着，十分珍惜地搁在了店里的木桌上，打开纸盒，里面是一件叠得平整仔细的大衣。黑色的毛料，一看便是被主人万般小心地呵护珍藏着，看起来竟然还像簇新的一般。他对那年轻人局促地笑了笑，道：“衣服不合身了，我想改一改。”  
年轻人勾勾头，道：“喏，那我去叫师傅过来，你先坐一会啦。”果然这回再开口就换了国语，夹杂着浓浓的本地口音——他免不了要想起当年那个听不懂上海话的小裁缝。时隔多年他竟开始以各种各样的途径对刘昊然感同身受。他好奇：“你不能给我量吗？”那年轻人皱皱鼻子，又笑起来，“我是隔壁糖水铺的，平时没事替刘先生看店而已，不学裁缝的。”说完便一掀帘子，进里间去了。  
他坐在店里等，百无聊赖地打量起店内的陈列来。铺子不大——香港就没有大的地方，店铺和房子都像罐头的盒子一样，以尽可能的压缩为上乘。橱窗里展示着两个石膏像的模特，其中一个穿着三件套，正是他十八九岁时候上海最为流行的那一种衣料，深黑的底色上压着淡色的条纹，极为精致，像淡紫色朵云笺上微凸出来的古装美人像，并不喧宾夺主，又达到了点缀的目的。而另一个——吴磊眯着眼睛细细地打量了片刻，忽然倒吸了一口冷气。  
另一个穿的也是同样的三件套，只是在西装外又罩上了一件大衣。黑色的毛料，水牛角制成的纽扣。——和他盒子里躺着的这件一模一样的一件大衣。不可能，他在心里否决自己，事情绝不可能会这样巧，这样刚好，他——

那声音是由远及近的，听出来是在和那来帮忙看店的年轻人讲话，那年轻人回答时操着一口带着浓浓本地口音的国语，就如同方才回答他时那样。一步两步三步，两人的脚步声在他身后停下来，吴磊在他开口的前一刻回过头去，那说话声兀地停了，那人不可置信地望着吴磊，那神情就如同他十八岁时，在空无一人的街道上隔着阁楼的窗户看到的那张脸上的一样。还好，尽管神情一样，面容却还是有些不像了——吴磊竟然感觉到庆幸。若是和五年前一模一样的脸，他又要怀疑自己不过是在梦里。

时光滔滔地从他们之间流过去，像一条无声无息的大河。未必是无声无息的，他还能听见外头大马路上汽车行驶的声音，小贩叫卖早点的声音，女人的裙角被飞驰而过的车轮带起的昨夜的积水溅上后尖锐的叫骂声——这不过是一个再普通不过的香港的清晨——不一定每个爱情故事都能有完满的收场，但天地这么大，总有一个角落容得下他们这对烂命鸳鸯。

 

全文完


End file.
